Why
by EmoBloodLine
Summary: Maka and Soul have been fighting for weeks. So when it gets to the point where Maka leaves, Soul starts to worry when he cant get ahold of Maka. Will he go looking for her, or let his anger get the best of him. SoMa. Disclaimer. Oneshot.


**I like Soma. They are cute. Twertles.**

"Soul! I can't believe it you jerk!" Maka yelled. "What is wrong with you? You can't just be out with Black Star all night long!" Soul sat in the living room. For the past few weeks, Maka and Soul have been fighting because Soul has been partying all night with Black Star. It got so bad, Blair even moved out.

"Why not? You aren't the boss of me!" He shouted back. "You just live here! It's not like I need you, you're the one who needs me. Without me, you would have been dead!" Maka went into her room and slammed the door. _"I've really pissed her off this time." _Soul thought. 5 minutes later Maka came out with a backpack slung over shoulder. She threw the key on the coffee table and walked to the door. Soul ran towards her.

"Wait! Maka!" The front door slammed. Soul stood alone in the apartment. Half of his mind was glad. He didn't need to be told what to do, he was to cool for that. But the other half wanted to run after her. He shook his head. _"I should leave her alone, she will come back eventually. I will just keep the door unlocked." _ Soul thought. He went in his room and tried to sleep.

Maka:

Tears ran down her face. "_I knew he didn't care about me." _ She thought as she walked down a street. It was vacant. No one was around. _"I can't go to Black Star and Tsubaki's, it partially his fault I left. I can't go to Kidd's, Soul goes there a lot too. I am definitely not going to my father's house. Stein would probably do experiments on me while I slept. My aunt lives in a small town outside of Death is a long walk, I can go see if Stein will give me a ride." _She thought. She walked in the direction of Stein's house.

Soul:

Soul tossed and turned in his bed. He looked at his clock. 2:30 am. He rolled out of bed.

_"She isn't back yet. Could she have found a place to stay?"_ He thought. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Black Star." He said.

"Soul? When did you get home? I thought you would be asleep by now." Black Star responded.

"Listen Black Star. Long story short, I and Maka had a fight and she left. Is she at your house?"

"No, I haven't seen Maka. Neither has Tsubaki."

"Okay, if you see her, can you call me?"

"Sure." He hung up, and called Kidd, who said the same thing. Then he called Maka's phone, which went to voice mail.

"Look Maka." He said after the beep. "I am really sorry about what I said. Please call me back so we can work things out." After a while he grew tired of waiting, he couldn't sleep because worst case scenarios would pop up in his mind. He got dressed, and got on his bike.

Maka:

She turned into an alley used as a short cut from the apartment to Stein's. When she was almost out of the dark alley, she was grabbed and pulled back into the darkness.

"Don't scream, or you will die." A man said. "What's in the backpack?" She felt a knife press to her back.

"Clothes." He took her backpack off of her and checked, still holding the knife to her back. Once what she said was confirmed, the man dropped the backpack.

"Do you have anything valuable in your pockets?"

"20 bucks." She reached in her pocket and handed him the money.

"Is this it?"

"Yes." He spun her to face him.

"Perhaps there is something else you can give me something more." He started to nibble on my neck.

"Please don't!" She said.

"Come on, let's have some fun." He said.

"Over your dead body." Soul said, getting off the bike. He yanked the man off of Maka, pinned him up against the wall, turned his hand into a scythe, and held it to his neck.

"If you took something from her, give it back. NOW!" Soul told him. He did.

"Get out of here you uncool bastard." Soul said, letting him go. The man ran down the alley. Maka started putting her clothes back in the backpack. Soul bent down to help her.

"Why?" Maka whispered.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Why do you save me? Why did you get in front of me when Chrona tried to kill me? Why did you protect me when we thought Stein was going to kill us? Why do you save me if all I am to you is a partner? If I were dead, you would be free to find a better partner." She said, tears going down her face.

"Maka." Soul started. "You know I would die for my meister."

"But would you die for me? Even if I wasn't your meister." She asked. Soul took her hand.

"Yeah, I would. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just mad. The truth is, I wouldn't get another partner, because you are truly an awesome partner. You are my best friend, I love you Maka. Please come home." He said. Maka wiped her tears.

"You… love me?" She asked. He started blushing.

"Yeah, I do." She started blushing as well. "Maka, if you come home, I won't go out all the time anymore, I won't tease you anymore, you don't even have to love me back, just please come home." He begged.

"Soul." She said. "I love you too." He pressed his lips to hers. Then he handed her the key she left on the coffee table.

"Let's go home."

**Yayayayayayay I'm done. RANDOM ONESHOT.**


End file.
